The Acchio Citizen's
Appearance's There are currently 9 different types of Acchio's, based on the importance of a teletubby to the leaders of Antarctica. Although all Acchios are seen as equal in terms of citizenship, that is not the case when they're called upon to fight for their lives in Antarctica and anywhere else. * Black Acchio Black Acchio's are the least important fighters, as they're used as mere pawns and scouts to keep invading teletubbies at bay. They're referred to as Black Acchio's when fighting, and are never to be called by name. Usually Black Acchio's consist of average citizens. Black Acchio's usually can't use magic, and have to rely on things charged by an infected custard. * White Acchio White Acchio's are one of the most important types of Acchio, they consist of mainly well respected, well known, or strong citizens in terms of their job or powers. White Acchio's, unlike the other Acchio's, can be called by their names if they're strong enough to take out the threat. * Red Acchio Red Acchio's specialize in provoking the threat, so that they'll focus on them instead of other people or other things around them. Red Acchio's, contrary to stereotypical writing..do not all use fire powers..most of them don't even have powers unless exposed to an Infected Custard or The Scarf of the Monochromatic. Red Acchio's are similar to the Orange Acchio's, differentiating in their fighting purposes. Red Acchio's are meant to be strong and well versed in fighting techniques. * Orange Acchio Orange Acchio's are meant to create as much noise as possible as to divert the attention away from other Acchio's and towards themselves, they're very similar to the Red Acchio's, but they're meant to be nimble and not to fight. Orange Acchio's are used as a distraction so that other Acchio's can do their own things. * Yellow Acchio The Yellow Acchio's aren't soldiers or battlefield warriors, instead they keep track of the state of the world, they experiment with certain custards, and also watch if anybody is trying to reach them through the internet. * Green Acchio Green Acchio's are basically medical professionals, they help keep everybody else in check. The Green Acchio's are the most important group of Acchio's next to the Neo-Acchio's. * Blue Acchio The Blue Acchio's specialize in Energy Transferal, not so much a power, but more toying with the laws of a teletubby body. The Blue Acchio's can transfer their emotions to others by using an object of their choosing, this process takes a while though, so the Blue Acchio's usually do their work in the comfort of their own homes, and not on the battlefield. * Purple Acchio The Purple Acchio's are the more crazy Acchio's, they do not exist as citizens, but as Sileelver's sole soldiers, her personal legion, if you will. The Purple Acchio's are like multipurpose guards, they can do anything the other Acchio's can do, and they can do it much better. Sileelver doesn't let S.O.W. or Kate use The Purple Acchio's to help themselves because her mind is clouded, for some reason. * Neo-Acchio The Neo-Acchio's are the fallen leaders of Antarctica, for a teletubby to be classified as a Neo-Acchio means everything if you live in Antarctica. Any teletubby that challenges the rule of one of the Leaders, puts up a good fight, and fails, are given a second chance to be of great importance. When a teletubby is about to become a Neo-Acchio, they're put under loads of mental and physical training to see if they are worthy of the status. If they complete the training, they're given the rank of Neo-Acchio and are allowed to live alongside the Leaders and even make a few decisions for the good of the civilization. The Neo-Acchio's act as a type of government, they make decisions that the leaders can't, they protect the citizens when the leaders are away, they're like vice-presidents in a way. Currently, there are 4 Neo-Acchio's, with a fifth one undergoing training. Credits The group of Acchio Citizens belongs to Maker-Mosify, notify me before including them, or any Acchio, in anything. General Notice: You may not create anything related to an Acchio if you do not have my permission, if I grant you my permission (After displaying how you will use the Acchio title), then you are allowed to use the Acchio title.